Tana sh'Elaith
| rank = | status = | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Tanalratha sh'Elaith is a Starfleet officer. She is most known for her captaincy aboard the and her actions during. Tana had soon became legendary, and later became president of the United Planets of America. Her achievements left a legacy that was passed down to her three children. Tana was often known to be unorthodox, one her reasons of joining the American Academy was to get free college. She was trying to get a way to have kids with her husband without having to be in polygamous bond group. Her discovery also made her eligible for her fame among the Andorian. Biography Early Life Tana was born in August of 2399. Her mothers and fathers all lived on a farm in Andoria during the Second Soviet War. She didn't like being an Andorian because of the four genders, and usually didn't follow the culture of being with one of each of the other genders. She decided to put her efforts into science to learn about it. It was unaccepted in the Andorian Science Academy, so Tana enlisted in American Academy. The Academy The year of her enrollment, the Second Soviet War ended. She put her efforts in Science and Engineering. She had spent a lot of time trying to get good grades at bioengineering. She successfully finished that class in two years time. Shar and Tana have been friends since the first year in the Academy. Both of them wanting to help the slowly diminishing Andorian population. During the years of the Academy, they took extra courses of xenobiology together. They were together most of the time, often people mistook them for dating each other. They blushed and moved on, most of the time. In the final year of the Academy, right before graduation, Shar proposed to Tana. She accepted, they agreed on graduating first. A month after graduation, they were married. Both were moved to Deep Space 10. Deep Space 10 She had a side-job with free time on studying Cellular Engineering, specifically with Andorians. And many years working with her husband, Shar ch'Uraan, she developed a way for the Andorians to develop as many chromosomes they need for an offspring. They made a formula for each individual gender. They tested it on themselves and after three weeks, Tana was found pregnant. Her accomplishment astonished the Andorian culture. The population afterward had increased. The American government offered her and her husband a position on the Science Department Command. They both declined and decided to work their way up the chain of command. In 2426, Shar was stationed as Commanding Officer on the UPA Aeon. Starfleet had decided that they had to split the family up. After the birth of their first son, Thek Uraith, Shar left to his command. After three years, Tana was pregnant again with their other son, Shen Uraith. Tana soon was soon offered a position on the UPA Excalibur (ASR-90881) as First Officer. She accepted. First Officer She and her two sons moved to the Excalibur. They found the ship ideal as it was in American territory most of the time. She spent a lot of time on the bridge, and often payed non-starfleet personnel to watch over her kids. Tana and Shar tried to get together as often as possible. It wasn't until the Captain was promoted when Tana was promoted to captain in 2430. Captaincy Heavily relying on yeomans, Tana interviewed quite a few intern-cadets before choosing Stacy Fellows. Even though Stacy was graduating that year, Tana felt she was the right choice to have to watch over her two boys. Tana found she enjoyed being in command. The next year, the Third Soviet War began. Personality Tana is very strong-willed and intelligent. She often tries to dodge battles as much as possible, even during war. She had always loved science and wished that she could make more outstanding developments, like that of her serum for Andorians. Tana was a theater-enthusiast, and often watched old-fashioned movies with her husband and kids on the Holodeck. She never gives up on trying to keep her kids safe, always making them get cover when the ship was attacked, as well as other civilians. She wants America to spread territory to the galaxy before the soviets invade other places. She does not know what her religion is, but her husband being a strong christian, she mostly relies on that religion. She doesn't speak much about her religion otherwise. Relationships Family Shar ch'Uraan Tana has always been faithful to Shar. Unbeknown to him at the time, Tana had always liked Shar in the Academy. They're project together brought them together, and Tana has been so glad she made the Andorian serum with him. She is glad she accepted the proposal of marriage. Tana is happy with their marriage. She believes him being away helps her love him more when they have the chance to see each other again. Thek and Shen Uraith Tana is often protective of the kids. She hires yeomans or civilians to watch them. Tana enjoys the off-duty time she has with them, they often go to the Holodeck together to play a holonovel, or go to the Mess Hall to see if they cook is making Ice Cream. Tana would do anything to protect them. She makes sure they are protected too. Category:UPA Excalibur (ASR-90881) personnel Category:Americans Category:Captains Category:Andorians Category:Starfleet personnel